


Drowning

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Fluff, Frozen pond, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam enjoy the first snowfall, when fun turns scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

"Sam!" You scream, slamming your hand against the ice, hard enough to hurt your hand, but not hard enough to break through. You search the frigid water for any sign of life, knowing you had a short window of time before the ice froze again.

Three Hours Earlier:

Stretching your flannel clad arms over your head, you arch your back, and yawn. Glancing at the clock, you realize it's already 9:00 in the morning, the latest you've slept in for a long time. Knowing there was no hunt that you had to prepare for today, you considered cuddling back under your blankets, ready to enjoy a lazy winter day in your room.

However, Sam had different plans, for just then he walked in, carrying a steaming cup.

"Hey sweetie!" He says, sitting down on the edge of your bed, and handing you your coffee. Breathing in the heavenly aroma, you took a sip, enjoying the warmth spread through your body.

"So Y/N, you really need to look outside." He tells you, and you cock your head at him, curious.

"Why?" You asked, still unsure.

"Not very bright without our first cup of coffee are we?" He teased you, before pulling on your arm. He was acting like an excited puppy, and his excitement was catching. Setting your coffee down, you quickly slip on your slippers and a robe, before grabbing it and following him to the front door. 

He quickly opens it and you gasp. Everything was white, the sky, the ground, even the Impala, were covered in a couple of inches of snow, and more was joining it every minute. You start to rush out to play in it, but Sam grabs your arm, stopping you.

"What?" You ask, impatient to touch the white powder.

"Not dressed like that. Let's get ready, then we can come back." He tells you, and you knew he was right, the snow would have gone straight through your slippers instantly. You race him back to the hallway, the two of you splitting up to change.

Opening your closet, you pull out your warmest clothes. A grey long sleeved thermal shirt underneath a dark blue flannel. You pull on your jeans, wishing for a pair of snowpants, then drag your hardly used snowboots out of the back of the closet. Finding your thickest pair of socks, you slip your feet in, grabbing your winter coat, gloves, scarf and hat. Finally ready, you leave your room, running into something, or someone.

"Woah, what's the hurry?" Dean teases, holding you steady.

"Sam and I are going out to play in the snow. Wanna come?" You invite, but Dean just shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm too old for that crap, my joints wouldn't be able to take it. You two be careful." He tells you, heading into his room.

Sam joins you in the hallway, dressed similar to you. Grabbing his hand, you pull him up the stairs, and back outside, where it had gotten considerably colder. You puff your breath out, enjoying seeing the steam leave your lips. Sam laughs, before leaning down and grabbing some of the fresh powder, and throwing it at you.

Squealing, you turn and run away from him, running into the first behind the bunker. You hear Sam's heavy footsteps behind you, and you try to run faster, until you trip over a root hidden by the snow, falling onto the ground. You lay there winded, as Sam looms over you.

"Y/N, are you okay?" He inquires worriedly, and you nod your head. He sticks his gloved hand out, offering you assistance. Taking his hand, you surprise him by pulling him down next to you, where you both lay on your backs, watching the snowflakes make there way through the naked tree branches.

Silent minutes pass, as the snowflakes hypnotized you, slowly covering your face. You notice Sam's hand reach toward your face, and gently wipe a snowflake from your eyelash, before using his lips to melt the snowflakes that had landed on yours.

He then pulls you to your feet, and you slowly make your way farther into the forest. He walks ahead of you, turning to face you, carefully placing his feet as he walks backwards. 

"Y/N, I was thinking,  maybe you and I could go somewhere, somewhere warm in a month or two. I've never really had a vacation, and I would love to spend my first one with you."

Your heart melted at his words, and you eagerly nodded your head. "But, wouldn't it be hard to leave Dean alone? He could always come too. You know he would leave us alone and hang at the bar."

Sam seemed to consider it, before nodding.  "Yeah he could come too. But of course we would have separate. .." Sam said, before vanishing right before your eyes, as you heard a loud crack and water splashing. 

You frantically glance down, noticing Sam had accidentally made his way to the small pond located in the woods. You see ice shards moving in the freezing cold water, but not a single glimpse of Sam.

"Sam!" You scream, dropping to your knees, and peering into the water. You jump back, as Sam bursts through the water, taking a deep breath as he surfaced.

You reach out, desperately trying to latch ahold of anything, but Sam goes back under. Tears falling then freezing on your face, you plunge your arms into the frigid water, reaching around, trying to grasp something. You jump back, as Sam comes back to the surface, and this time you were able to grab hold of his coat.

Howevr, with Sam's weight, and the water pulling him back down, you were sliding on the ice, desperately close to falling in your self. 

"Y/N, let go!" Sam told you, spitting water from his mouth. You shook your head, all your concentration on holding him up.

"You have to! Go, now!" He says, before unzipping his coat, and sliding out of it. You fall back, as the coat comes with you, and you cuss at Sam and his selflessness. You start pounding your hands against the ice, oblivious to the pain.

Just then a pair of big arms pull you back from the icy edge, and you fight them, wanting to get back to Sam.

"Stop, Y/N, stop! It's me, Dean. Stay here, let me try!" Dean demands, before rushing to the edge, and sticking his arms in the water. Seconds tick by, seeming like hours, before Dean pulls a lifeless Sam from the reforming ice.

You cover your mouth, holding back a scream as you fear the worst. When Sam coughs, and throws up water, you relax, rushing over to him. Dean started patting him on the back, trying to help expel all the water he might have swallowed. 

Once Sam had finished coughing, Dean stands him up, and between the two of you, you make your way back to the bunker. The journey was hard, and you fell twice, struggling under Sam's limp body.

Finally, Dean drags him down the stairs, and dumps him into an arm chair. You get busy, grabbing blankets, and a change of clothes, while ordering Dwan to get some warm water and whiskey.

With Dean's help, you were able to change Sam into sweats, and covered him back up. Sam's eyes are open, and Dean forces him to swallow some whiskey. The whiskey wakes him up, and he sits up, shivering. 

You send Dean away, forcing him to take a warm shower. As soon as he is gone, Sam's gaze lands on you, noticing your wet clothes, and chattering teeth. 

"Y/N, you need to change, I can't have you getting sick," He tries to order through his own chattering teeth. You comply, quickly changing into your warmest sweats.

When you return Sam lifts his mountain of blankets, inviting you to cuddle and warm up. You comply, moaning as the heat envelopes you. 

The two of you stay like that for awhile. Thinking Sam was asleep, you glance up to see his eyes on you, his skin back to his normal tone.

"What?" You ask softly.

"Thank you, for helping me back there. But you put yourself in too much danger." He tells you.

"You would have done the same thing." You argue.

He nods his head in agreement. "Still, I would rather give my life than to see you hurt. But I love you all the more for not giving up. Thank you."

You kiss him on the nose, trying to lighten the mood back up. "So that vacation sounds really good right now doesn't it?"


End file.
